Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a crushing apparatus, and more particularly to a ring hammer crusher and an automatic cleaning device for the ring hammer crusher.
Description of Related Arts
Currently, a traditional crusher generally includes a crushing chamber, a hammerhead, a motor, a principal axis member and a sieve plate. The motor drives the hammerhead to rotate in the crushing chamber and the materials within the crushing chamber are crushed, then an entire crushing operation is completed after the sieving of the sieve plate. During the crushing operation of the traditional crusher, the crushed materials are easily affixed and clogged in the crushing cavity. In order to solve such technical problems, those skilled in the art put forward a lot of solutions. For example, a coal and dust clog cleaning institution for a hammer-type crusher is disclosed in the Chinese application number CN200820139812.4 and an anti-clog and horizontal-type ring hammer crusher is disclosed in the Chinese Patent CN200820054163.8, which a materials scrapping device including a crank and a flat shovel is disclosed. Although the two cleaning apparatus mentioned above play a certain role in cleaning through rotating a hand shank and the crank, scrapping dead corners are remained and the crushers are not completely cleaned as the materials scrapping device is applied uneven forces during the rotating process of the crank. In addition, a horizontal-type ring hammer crusher is disclosed in the Chinese patent CN 201110306725. X. According to this patent, a sweeping and boring rod is provided on an inner wall of a feed inlet and elastic elements are respectively provided on a top and a bottom of the sieve plate. The crushing operation is performed through the sweeping and boring rod and the elastic elements. However, the sweeping and boring rod can only clean up the materials that are in the upper portion of the crushing chamber and scrapping dead corners are still remained.